An organic EL display has an organic EL element, which is a self-luminous element, and has features, such as a wide view angle, reduced thickness of the display due to an unnecessity of a backlight, a fast response, and so on. Therefore, the organic EL display attracts attention as a display for future generation.
In general, the organic EL element has a structure where a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emitting layer, an electron transport layer and an electron injection layer are stacked between an anode and a cathode (for example, JP2597377B2). However, a luminance efficiency of the organic EL element having the structure described above is not high enough, which cause a high driving voltage. Furthermore, there is a problem that if holes injected from the anode leaks to the electron transport layer through the emitting layer, the electron transport layer may deteriorate and the lifetime of the organic EL element may become short.